The Adventures of Little Kuroko Tetsuya
by Fujoshimon
Summary: Kuroko starts his kindergarden days. AU. Kiddies!GoMXKuroko fluff.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's been a long while since I've last written a fanfic… But now that I've finally graduated from school and started work, I thought I'd have some spare time and starting writing again. My grammar has always been horrendously terrible; I'd appreciate if someone is willing to beta this little fic for me!

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke doesn't belong to me.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hello, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I'm going to be starting kid-and-garden today.

"Tetsuya! Have you brushed your teeth yet? Breakfast is turning cold!"

That's Mother. She told me that kid-and-garden will be a fun place for me to learn and make new friends. That sounds like going to the park but when I told Mother that, she said that kid-and-garden is different. And then I asked: why can't I stay at home and read book and watch television all day? I can learn new stuff that way too. Mother laughed and said that going to kid-and-garden can teach me things that books can't teach me. I had frowned at that. There are things books can't teach me? Then I'll just see it for myself today. I sighed. Adults sure make things so complicated.

"Tetsuya!"

Oops, Mother is calling again.

"Coming mother!" I ran the comb through my bed hair like the good little boy Mother told me to be, but the hair sprung right back into its messy place and some part of my hair started pointing weirdly upwards. Putting the comb quickly back onto its place by the sink, I counted the stairs as I made my way to the kitchen where Mother is.

I climbed onto the stool then onto the chair at the eating table; someday, I'll grow tall enough not to need that stool.

"Good morning Mother."

"Good morning Tetsuya." Mother placed a cup of warm milk in front of me. "Did you comb your hair today?"

"Yes I did, Mother." I grabbed the soft bread on my plate. Mother sighed like she did when she doesn't like something.

"But I like it this way mother. I look like Dragonball!" I grinned happily, biting into the bread and chewing slowly before swallowing.

Mother laughed just as Father walked in.

"Good morning Father!"

"Good morning." Father gave me his usual smile and downed his coffee in one breath. It's so bitter; how can adults like these stuff? Another mystery of the adult world to add to the ever-growing list…

"All ready to go, Tetsu? Are you excited?"

I swallowed my bread. "Not really…" I don't like the sound of this kid-and-garden. I would have to go there every day when I'd rather stay at home. But Father and Mother seems to think it's good for me…

"You might like it, Tetsu, don't be so negative!" Father grinned, ruffling my Dragonball hair. I wonder if I look more like Dragonball now.

I wondered what 'negative' is but I nodded anyway.

If Father says so…

As I followed Father out of the house, I quickly stuffed my Moony the Mouse storybook, the lunchbox mother made me and my favourite Dragonball card into the backpack. Maybe if I could make a new friend, he will like Dragonball too!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

With that in mind, Kuroko Tetsuya left his house for his first day of kindergarden.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Edit 19/2: I can't believe I published this with Kuroko's mom calling him by his last name... Edited... With some random edits here and there to let the story flow better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke doesn't belong to me.**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

At the kid-and-garden, there were kids. Lots and lots and lots of kids. Even more than the other children I meet at the park on weekends. And like me, their Fathers and Mothers or Fathers or Mothers were with them(1). It was quite scary at first, meeting so many people at once. But Father was holding my hand, so it's okay.

Father looked at the board with papers stuck to it near the Schoolgate, and then he brought me to the building and up some stairs to the Classroom where I would meet my Classmates.

Father and I sat down at the seat near the biggest table at the front of the room, and he told me that the big table over there is the Teacher's table. That is where she will sit sometimes. I nodded, understanding what Father said. I then took a look around the class, just as many of the children were doing as well.

Everyone there were with their parents, except for this fierce looking red-haired boy sitting at the back of the room by himself. I swallowed and held on to Father's hand more tightly. Father seemed to know that I'm scared and patted my hair.

Usually, I would not have liked that because when I see Fathers and Mothers do that to their kids, I felt pity for them because they looked weak. But I'll not say anything to Father this once.

When eight o'clock arrived (yes, I can tell the time from the clock on the wall, Mother taught me), a pretty woman with pink hair entered the Classroom and everyone quieted down. She introduced herself as Momoi-sensei and told us to repeat her name. We chorused, "good morning, Momoi-sensei."

For a moment I thought I saw stars and flowers glitter in her eyes before she looked normal again.

"Alright then, Class, I will take roll call now!" Momoi-sensei started reading out names. As she called the name, a boy or girl would call out 'here' and Sensei will write something down on the piece of paper she is holding.

Since they were going to be my friends from now on, I tried to remember the names and the faces, but after the first few children, I gave up. My head hurts from all those names…

But I followed Sensei's gaze as she called out the names. She was calling out the names by the Alpha-bat, so I waited for 'K' to come.

"Kise Ryouta!"

"Here! Sensei!" The boy waved at the teacher energetically.

I stared at the golden haired boy called 'Kise.' His hair is golden! Just like in Dragonball after he turns into the super mighty strong hero! I was biting the nail of my right thumb and didn't realize until Father tugged gently at my right hand to pull it out.

"Kuroko Tetsuya!"

"Here… Sensei…" I mumbled softly, suddenly shy at my turn.

"Kuroko Tetsuya! Are you here?" Sensei repeated me name.

"Sensei, I am here…" Father nudged me.

I think I wasn't loud enough, because Sensei seemed to not hear me, so I walked up beside Sensei while she was still calling for 'Kuroko Tetsuya' and tugged at her skirt.

"Sensei, I am Kuroko Tetsuya."

"WAAAAAAAHHHH!" Momoi-sensei seemed to be surprised. I jumped as well at the sudden shout, running back to Father, who seemed to be laughing at the situation.

"Whoa… That boy! Where did he appear from?"

"Is he a ghost, Mommy? He looks so white!"

I could hear whispers around me but I bit the inside of my cheek. Father said the first rule when people make fun of you or say something not nice about you is: not to say or do anything mean back.

"A-ah! Kuroko-chan! Kuroko-papa I'm sorry I didn't hear you the first time round."

Father laughed and said, "It's alright, it's my son's fault for not speaking up enough. We're sorry for giving you a scare." I then followed Father's example and bowed in apology.

"Oh no no, it's fine. Erm, let's see… Masamune Noriko!" Sensei moved on with the other names.

"I'm sorry for not talking loud enough, Father." I apologized quietly. Father could only give me a small smile and patted my head again.

This was not the first time someone did not see or hear me until I am right next to them. Every time Father and Mother brought me to the park, I can't seem to play well with the other children at the playground. They either couldn't see or hear me, or, they would get frightened like sensei and run away screaming 'ghost'. Mother had said that I am too shy and should learn to talk more loudly to get people to notice me. I never did like loud and noisy children, so I hadn't tried that yet…

"Okay! Great! Everyone's here! Everyone's present!" Momoi-sensei clapped her hands together, smiling. "Now we will move on to give you a tour of our school! Children, let's go see where your playground is, and the music room, and the canteen! Oh! And the toilets of course!" Sensei smiled happily and waved her hands at the door, "come now, children, Papas and Mamas!"

As Father and I followed everyone out of the Classroom, I tugged Father's sleeve and whispered, "Father, where's the present?(2)"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**A/N:** Thank you for all your kind reviews, Favourite adds, and Alert adds so far. Much love! Here are some notes for the chapter.

As you can see, I'm trying to type in Kuroko-chan's point of view, thus as a kid, he will have some… trouble… describing certain things accurately. I hope I managed strike a balance between kid talk and letting the readers understand what I am writing uuuu…

(1) This is one of those instances where Kuroko is trying to tell you all the children were accompanied by either one or both their parents. I hope that didn't come out too badly…

(2) This is actually a mistake I made when I was a kid wayyyy back. The teacher did roll call and mumbled something about 'finally, everyone's present.' So as a kid, I waited impatiently for the present until the end of the class, where I (very disappointedly) asked my classmate where the present was. She was confused, so I didn't pursue the matter because I thought I had heard wrongly. It wasn't until much later, when I learnt the meaning of the word, that I realized my mistake. Oh gosh how embarrassing.

Andddd… I think we are finally starting to see some of the GoMs hehe~ Now you know why I used Dragonball references in the first chapter! In any case, please stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
